wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Xylocopa
DO NOT EDIT ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE, PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS INSTEAD. CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME, BASE FOR ART BELONGS TO xTheDragonRebornx. GO TO IMAGE PAGE FOR MORE COPYRIGHT INFORMATION. Xylocopa is a female HiveWing / NightWing, who is an assassin and currently living in the Rain Kingdom with her mother. Appearance Almost pitch-black HiveWing with a line of bright gold scales down next to underscales, gold eye ridge, gold facial scales, star-lined wings, large line of stars on the underside of larger wings (like the Milky Way), gold flecks on wings/legs, and gold flecks at the base of horns/teeth/claws/spines, including the HiveWing stinger which serves no purpose on her apart from being a fragile nuisance. Her eyes are black with an inner ring of orange gradient to gold. Xylocopa has bright gold venom in her retractable claw stingers that, when in contact with blood or an open wound, causes the victim to either become paralysed (victim is unable to move for 48 hours), cause immense pain (finishes after 3 hours) or kills the victim (that can take up to 10 minutes, can see vein of gold in their body). She cannot control what her venom does and there is no antidote to her venom except other HiveWings who share the same venom power as her are immune, including herself. Her un-retractable stinger serves no purpose (no venom), but it is barbed and will rip if inserted into another dragon, causing her slight pain for a little bit in the process. It will re-grow after one week. Biography Xylocopa was born in Pantala, with her HiveWing mother Meliponi. She hatched alone, her mother moving her egg to a secluded location since she was born in a black egg with a stripe of gold. Unfortunately a few other HiveWing mothers have seen it and HiveWings, being the suspicious tribes they are, started to spread rumours about her. Xylocopa tried to ignore the rumours until three, thinking that she wasn't strong enough to beat the adults who disliked her. She was sent to the wingery at three, being in a class with others who hatched in the same month. Due to hybrids like Xylocopa's HiveWing/NightWing father, Pyrrhia and Pantala knew each other, so all tribes knew that there were more different dragons on another continent, but not enough about them. They just know that RainWing is supposed to be rainbow, NightWings are supposed to be all black etc. These dragonets in her class thought that she was a NightWing, mainly because she had black scales. Remember, they don't know Pyrrhia's tribes don't have four wings. One day Xylocopa got VERY mad at another dragonet, jumping on him and holding him down with her claws. She didn't know that her claws had venom that killed him, everyone else thought it was her tail accidentally scratching him. When she was four, they were learning about the 'other continent' (aka Pyrrhia). After school three older HiveWings surrounded her, saying that she's not a HiveWing but a NightWing, and that she shouldn't be in the Hives. Xylocopa sliced her claws three times, one on each dragonet. The first died, the second one was screaming the whole time holding her leg, and the third one passed out. She now know she has different venom abilities but cannot control them. Then the mother of the dead dragonet showed up and was angry at Xylocopa for killing her dragonet, she tried to kill Xylocopa but instead pulled out her stinger. She knows that it will re-grow so she wasn't worried. The mother reported to the HiveWing authorities and her family was banned from the Hives for her apparent murder. Totally loathing the HiveWings, Xylocopa and her mother fled to Pyrrhia. Once they reached the continent, they went into the rainforest in, of course, a rainy morning. They asked RainWings about where her father Ichneumon is and they only received suspicious glances and a mutter that said something about Nightshade bringing bad luck to them. Xylocopa and her mother split up, knowing she'll be safe with her combat skills, and went to search for him. She found a group of four black dragons and were about to address them all as NightWings when she noticed something different on one of them. This one seemed to be a black RainWing with a purple speckled snout. Interested, she touched down on the tree. The three NightWings formed a protective circle around the RainWing, one warning her to keep her snout shut because Nightshade is NOT a monster. Xylocopa knew that Nightshade is the black RainWing in the centre of her friends. After getting to know her better, they started to become friends, knowing that they have similar experiences. They found Ichneumon in the new Talons of Peace, which practically ruled both the continents and set laws for them. Ichneumon wanted Xylocopa to join the ToP and she accepted, training to become an assassin for them. Personality Xylocopa is normally friendly and welcoming towards dragons, but if they did not care about her and ignore her, she can get angry pretty quickly and hold a grudge against them. She is good at making friends and is very loyal to them unless they have done something repeatedly that she does not approve of. When in assassination missions she will do anything to complete it even if it means lying to dragons she trusts (apologizing after) or killing bystanders. Xylocopa can become cold and calculating when doing a mission and her friends stay away from her when she is. She uses her speed, agility, element of surprise and intelligence to fight. She does not like making dragons suffer more than they need to (unless if it's a dragon she hates) so she try to kill them quickly for their sake and hers. Relationships Hybrids Xylocopa generally likes hybrids, because they are usually shunned by their tribes as well, but she dislikes hybrids who think they are better than her because they are more 'pure-blood' or have more powers etc. HiveWings Xylocopa dislikes HiveWings, despite being one herself. She thinks of them as a suspicious, foolish tribe who are quick to judge. Although she knows she is just stereotyping them, Xylocopa will do anything to get her claws into her classmates who taunted her at the old HiveWing school. She will be less likely to trust HiveWings than other tribes, but if she decides to like you, you- and by extension your family (unless she already has a grudge on someone)- will be trusted. She rarely see HiveWings due to living in Pyrrhia, but sometimes she can go visit the Hives. She will try to keep a low profile when visiting them, mainly because she does not want to attract more attention to the fact that she is exiled. She also dislikes some because they still believe in keeping SilkWings as servants. SilkWings Xylocopa is friendly towards SilkWings, mainly because she thinks that the HiveWings should make it up to the SilkWings for enslaving them. Unfortunately, most SilkWings are still afraid of her and some are still mad at her for being a HiveWing, who then in turn will be treated coldly by her. If they do not forgive her, she does not see the point of being nice to them. LeafWings Xylocopa is neutral towards LeafWings, she feels sorry for them that HiveWings almost wiped them out, but is angry at them because they repaid blood with more blood. If she meets a LeafWing she will say hello to you, but not much more. IceWings Quotes "A quote" - The context of the quote Trivia * Interesting facts not stated directly in the books Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang Xylocopa_2018_Ref.png|Fullbody reference 2018 by Stardestiny24, Base belongs to xTheDragonRebornx Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Soldier)